Love That Lets Go
by bballgirl22
Summary: Jewel lost her parents to a fire two years ago. Her arms are covered in scars and she never lets anyone know. When she meets bad boy Kendall Knight, and she falls for him, and he decides he wants to…


**Love That Lets Go**

**A/N: This is request for littlebabyfox, previously Chanel St. Cloud, previously freakthefreakout810. I hope you and everyone else enjoys it. And the title credit also goes to her. And so does the OC.**

**Here's the request:**

_**Summary: Jillian lost her parents to a fire two years ago. Her arms are covered in scars and she never lets anyone know. When she meets bad boy Kendall Knight, and she falls for him, and he decides he**____**wants to…**_

**Haha, that's where I'm cutting it off because if I tell you anymore, it'll ruin it. And sorry if the beginning isn't that good because I'm not good at writing about cutters. And also, Kendall as a bad guy isn't my thing, so please bear with me.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jewel/Kendall**

Jewel Carstone sighed as she set down the bloody razor and wrapped up her wrists. She had been getting better with not cutting herself, but sometimes she had to and it wasn't like the scars would go away. She tossed her long, black and purple hair behind her shoulder and looked into the mirror with her amber eyes.

She heard the door open and immediately pulled her sleeves down, not that her sister would notice. She was a genuine dumb blond **(no offense to anyone, but it fits with the story)** and she was the leader of the Jennifers.

She exited her bathroom and left the suite before Jennifer could say anything and walked down to the lobby, where she met her friends, Logan, James, Carlos, Camille, and Stephanie, and her boyfriend, Kendall Knight at the pool.

"Hey, Jewel," Kendall greeted. They had only been dating for about a week, but to Jewel, it was the best week of her life. She was head over heels in love with the guy.

"Hey yourself. Hey guys," she added. A chorus of 'Heys' answered her.

As Jewel talked animatedly with Camille and Stephanie, Kendall was staring at her body. He thought about how she would look if all of that clothing were somewhere far, far away from her and how she would feel writhing under him as he tortured her with ecstasy before letting her enjoy it. What he wouldn't do to be able to make that happen. Kendall made his decision right then and there before pulling out his phone, texting Jewel, and getting up to go to his apartment to wait, waving to his friends in the process.

Jewel had just finished her sentence when she saw Camille glare at someone behind her. She turned and saw her sister enter the pool in a very small bikini that barely covered anything. She saw James walk over to Bitters and knew what he was going to do. As she watched James, her phone vibrated and she quickly pulled it out. She had a text from Kendall and she smiled as she clicked on it.

_Hey, meet me in your apartment ASAP! Love you. _

Jewel grinned at his text and replied quickly before standing up and telling her friends where she was going.

Jewel walked as quickly as she could to the elevator, knowing her sister wouldn't be home for a good three hours. She stepped out of the elevator as it stopped at her floor and hurried down the hall before letting herself into her apartment. She had given Kendall a key, so she wasn't surprised to find him sitting on the couch watching TV. He turned it off and walked over to her as she set her bag down and started walking past her bedroom to get to the couch.

He was fast and met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Suddenly, Jewel became aware that they were moving backwards and she opened her eyes to find he had pushed her into her room and shut the door. She didn't like where this was going. She had a feeling of what was going on in the back of her mind.

Suddenly, Kendall pushed her forward and she landed on her bed with a gasp.

"Kendall, w-what are you doing?" she asked timidly as she tried to sit up.

"What I've wanted to do since I met you," Kendall growled as he pushed her roughly back down. Jewel was scared of Kendall's harsh voice as he held her down with one hand no matter how much she tried to squirm away.

Jewel was so busy squirming, but she stopped immediately when Kendall tore her shirt off, realizing that he was serious when he said that. He pulled her pants off of her as well, even when she protested.

Jewel didn't want this, but Kendall was a lot stronger than her as he unclasped her bra and pulled it off, exposing her breasts to him. As his eyes looked at them hungrily, Jewel tried to get away, struggling as hard as she could. Kendall apparently didn't like It when she struggled.

She cried out in pain and immediately held still when he grabbed her nipple and started to pinch and twist it violently.

"Don't struggle, or it'll hurt more," Kendall whispered to her. He maneuvered his hand between her legs and smirked when he felt her damp panties before pulling them off.

Jewel looked up at Kendall as he removed his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. She looked into his eyes, which were begging her to want him. As she felt his hands massage her breasts, she realized she did want him. As she relaxed her body, she felt him become gentler.

…

…

…

A little while later, the two were panting heavily on Jewel's bed. Jewel was tanking her lucky stars that Kendall hadn't seen her scars yet, but she spoke to soon as she heard him gasp next to her

"Have you been hurting yourself?" he asked her as he held her hands up.

"I-I, well Kendall I did, but I've been getting better I promise," Jewel pleaded with him.

"I guess I didn't help. I'm so sorry," Kendall hung his head in shame as he apologized to her.

"Don't be. You made me feel amazing, something I haven't felt since I was a little girl. Thank you for that," Jewel smiled up at him.

"Well, I guess your welcome," Kendall smirked at her before meeting her lips in a kiss,

**A/N: Hope you liked it littlebabyfox.**


End file.
